A Twist in Fate
by lilyevans-luvs-jamespotter
Summary: Addison centric. What if Addison had always meant to be the stronger one and let Derek go instead of fighting? What if her entire story at GA were different? How will the characters react if something were to happen to her? This is how her story should be
1. The Meeting

**Hi everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm hoping with reviews I'd be motivated enough to keep writing because I've always loved Addison in GA and PP and I don't think the creators did her justice so I'm rewriting how I think her life in Seattle should've gone.**

**Summary: What if Derek had never chosen Addison over Meredith? What if Addison had planned on letting him go all along after working in Seattle on one case? A major event occurs which will force characters to come together and reevaluate their lives. This is a story about friendships, romance and finding yourself in a time when all else is lost. This is the story of what should have been. The story of Addison Forbes Montgomery from her arrival to Seattle Grace Hospital.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Addison was glad she had chosen to wear 4 inch heels instead of her usual 3. She knew that she would need all the strength she could muster when she saw Derek again.

It was hard to believe that already a year had past since her affair and Derek's departure. Addison had spent most of that year attempting to track Derek down but it wasn't until Richard's phone call that she found out Derek was indeed still alive and had evidently moved on as well.

Addison looked down once more to make sure everything was perfectly in place. Her beautiful long black fur coat felt damp in the rain. Her red curls perfectly intact despite Seattle's best attempts to ruin them. And of course her power shoes. There was nothing like a pair of black Prada shoes when you needed just that extra strength.

After taking one deep breath and picking off invisible threads off her immaculate fur coat, Addison entered the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital.

For a while, all that could be heard was the clacking of Addison's heels. After all, it was past midnight.

But of course who else would she expect to see but her workaholic husband. The famous neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd had always been a workaholic even in New York.

Addison wasn't particularly surprised to see him but nothing could prepare her for the sight she had before her. There he was flirting with someone who appeared to be young enough to be her daughter. Okay. A bit of a stretch. But still. Much younger than Addison was.

She knew that the person Derek was flirting with could only be the infamous twelve year old. Ellis's daughter. It was slightly reassuring that Derek still had pretty high standards in women.

Even though she had heard about Meredith from Richard, it still hurt to see Derek with her. It wasn't just the flirting that bothered her. More to do with the expression on Derek's face. It had been a long time since Addison had seen Derek look so carefree and happy.

Addison had a feeling that Derek's expression wouldn't remain so happy in a couple minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Shepherd had been leaning against the nurse's station filling out the last of his charts when he felt small arms wrap around his stomach and a body pressing into his back.

When he turned around, he couldn't help the smile that was making its way up. It had been a long time since he had felt that happy. His happiness could mostly be attributed to the women he held in his arms. Meredith Grey.

"What are you still doing around Dr. Grey?" he asked lovingly

"Waiting for a certain neurosurgeon to finish his charts so we can go take a nice long hot bath" she responded with a sultry smile.

"In that case, it looks like I'm all done here. Let's go" he said as he pulled on her arm urgently with Meredith laughing the entire way.

Just as Derek was about to head out he noticed a flash of red hair as a woman turned around the corner. A very distinctive red hair.

With a sinking feeling, Derek let go of Meredith's arm and ran after the red-head.

"Derek. Where are you going?" Meredith called out running after her.

Derek simply ignored her and kept running. He turned the corner and came to an abrupt halt. There in front of him, leaning against the same nurse counter he had been only a few minutes earlier was Addison. It could only have been Addison. No one else would wear high heels with their doctor's coat.

"Derek. What's gotten into you? Why'd you run off like that?" Meredith huffed.

At the mention of Derek's name, the red head turned around from the charts she had been filling out and looked around. After only a couple seconds, her eyes locked with Derek's.

Derek had only one though running through his head at that moment as he watched his wife approach them. _Shit. This was not going to end well._


	2. Learning, Talking, Running

**AN: I really appreciated all the support I got for my first chapter. This chapter may be a little slow in action cuz I'm still developing the characters. I will be loosely following the timeline established by GA with some slight changes. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA or any of the characters. Addison wouldn't have been treated so badly.**

Addison knew. As soon as she heard the name Derek she knew it was her Derek. Well… Not her Derek anymore by the looks of it. But she knew at that instant that Derek had seen her.

After taking one deep breath, Addison turned away from her charts and found herself staring right into a pair of clear blue eyes. Eyes that once had held so much love for her. Right now, the only thing that she could make of his expression was shock and anger. And next to him stood the twelve-year-old that had stolen her husband's heart.

As she made her way over to them the only sound was the sound of her heels clacking as they echoed down the hallway. After what felt like an eternity, she found herself face to face with Derek.

Up close, Addison noticed the differences that had occurred in their year apart. Apparently, Derek was going for the scruffy look and looked as if he were in desperate need of a shave. His trade mark hair was starting to gray around the edges. But being this close, Addison couldn't help but see that Derek looked more content, more relaxed, more happy… than she had seen in years.

She couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that some other girl had managed to bring him so much happiness but as she looked to the girl standing next to him, she couldn't help but smirk.

Meredith looked extremely confused and appeared to be fearful of the tall gorgeous redhead standing in front of her boyfriend.

Addison brought her hands to her hips, tilted her head to one side and had her trademark eyebrow raised.

"Well Derek. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" Addison asked.

Seeing as Derek made no move to make the introductions, Addison extended out her hand to Meredith.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. Neo-natal surgeon. Nice to meet you." Addison stated politely.

"Oh!" Meredith exclaimed. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. It's an honor to meet you. I read an article last month about the case you worked on with the baby with the congenital heart failure. I wanted to tell you I thought that was amazing."

"Why thank you" Addison said with a wry smile all the while maintaining eye contact with Derek. "It's nice to be appreciated once in a while."

Derek shook his head having apparently shaken himself out of shock.

"Whores should never be appreciated." Derek said in a clipped voice.

Meredith looked at her boyfriend in shock. Why was he being so malicious? Oh.

"Wait!" Meredith yelled. "Shepherd? You're related?" She asked.

Addison really couldn't help herself go into Satan mode.

"Related? Try married." Addison replied.

Addison couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards the girl who appeared to be shattered by the news. She wasn't normally this harsh despite her reputation of being an ice queen and a strict teacher even in New York. But she still loved Derek and she still wanted a fighting chance however remote it may be.

It had been a year since she had heard any news of Derek's whereabouts and had given up any hopes of ever finding him when she got the call from Richard. When she heard that he had been working in Seattle, Addison felt a conflict of emotions.

The first was obviously relief. It was nice to know that some things hadn't changed. Namely the workaholic Derek.

But there was also immense sadness. Sadness in the fact that Derek clearly had no problem severing ties to her and no problem in moving on.

Addison came here with the intention of letting Derek go but she had no intention of going without a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first, Meredith was just confused.

Confused as to why Derek suddenly felt the need to sprint halfway across the hospital.

Right now, all she felt was shock.

"Oh my god…" she stuttered. "You guys are married. Of course you're married. You're both extremely successful gorgeous doctors. Nothing like me…" she rambled.

"Meredith." Derek said.

"Just leave me alone. Take all your McDreaminess and leave. I don't ever want to talk to you again." Meredith cried out as she ran out of the hospital. She could hear Derek calling out her name but she couldn't stop running. Couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face or the devastation of realizing the McDreamy was no longer McDreamy.

Before she knew it, she had run all the way to Joe's. Well might as well resort back to her best friend Tequila. She sat on a stool and dropped her head onto the table.

"Tough night" Joe inquired.

"You have no idea" Meredith responded.

"Well. It looks like you could use the drink. It's on the house." Joe replied.

"It looks like it'll be you me and tequila tonight" Meredith said. She was planning to drink until she dropped. Maybe that would ease the pain of what felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Derek and Addison were at a standstill.

"What are you doing here Addison?" Derek asked in a clipped tone.

"What do you think I'm doing here Derek?" Addison replied in an exasperated tone. "You're still my husband. I haven't heard from you in a year. I didn't know if you died!"

"I'm only still your husband because I didn't want to ever have to see you again." Derek replied obviously still distraught from Meredith's abrupt departure just minutes before.

He had known that this meeting would not have been pleasant. As soon as he saw Addison make her way over there he knew that he was doomed. He watched as Addison had towered over Meredith and watched Meredith's face change with the realization that he was still married.

Derek had always planned on telling her but had been waiting for the right time. Clearly, that was a mistake. But he had hoped Meredith would give him a chance to explain. At least the chance to reason with her but of course in the typical Meredith fashion, she had fled from the scene.

Running his hands through his hair, Derek gave a big sigh and looked at Addison.

Addison had lost a lot of weight. It appeared she hadn't lost her love for clothes and shoes just yet. She looked tired though. And older. And infinitely sad. Not that he cared in any way of course. And then Derek zoned into what Addison had just said about not knowing where he had been for a year.

"How'd you know I was here?" Derek asked confusedly.

"Relax. I'm not here for you. Richard called. He needs a consult for the quintuplets case. Don't worry. I'll be out of your life as soon as possible so you can get back to your girlfriend." Addison said.

"You do that. Go back to New York." Derek said starting to walk away.

"Derek. No matter what you think. I still love you and if you're really happy with Meredith then I'm happy for you." Addison called out after him.

Derek didn't know what to make of her comment and shook his head. He intended to take a nice hot shower and crash not wanting to stay awake for this day any longer.

Derek knew that tomorrow was going to be one of the longest and hardest days of his life.


	3. Everyone Meet Satan

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm hoping I'll get even more reviews for this chapter (they motivate me to write faster) because I've been getting a lot more hits than I have reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned GA because Addison would still be on the show instead of on the spinoff.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Everybody Meet Satan**

"Ugh…" Meredith groaned head in hands sitting on one of the intern benches at the locker room. To say that she was hung over was a gross understatement. There were no words to describe the massive headache her friend Tequila had given her this morning.

"Geesh Mer. What the hell were you doing with McDreamy yesterday? Sex marathon?" Christina snorted all the while changing into her intern scrubs.

"Don't yell." Meredith moaned. "And he's not McDreamy anymore. He's McJerky. McWhatever. I hate him."

"Wow. Trouble in paradise?" Izzie asked.

"You could say that." Meredith responded still trying to recover from her hang over. "McJerk forgot to mention he had a wife. A very gorgeous incredibly successful wife at that."

Because Meredith still had her head down she missed the dropped jaws of all her friends. If she didn't have such a massive headache this scene would have been extremely comedic.

"Did you just say wife?" George stuttered.

"Holy shit. McDreamy's McMarried?" Christina burst out.

"Yup. So he's not McDreamy anymore." Meredith stated as they headed out to meet Bailey in front of the nurses' station to receive their assignments.

Just as they were approaching Bailey, Alex came to a halt which caused everyone behind him to stop.

"What the hell Alex?" Izzie said grumpily having hit her nose against his back when he'd stopped.

"Yeah Evil Spawn. Legs are for walking." Christina chimed in.

"Dude. Who's that? She's hot." Alex said pointing at the tall redhead currently hugging the Chief near the front of the stairway.

"That is the McWife." Meredith responded succinctly.

"What?" Everyone gasped and tried to talk at once when Bailey interrupted them.

"What are you imbeciles standing here like fools? This is a hospital. A great hospital in fact. You want to stand around and do nothing then leave." Bailey said with her hands on her hips glaring at them.

"We're sorry." The group mumbled.

"Alright then. Christina you're with Burke. Meredith with Dr. Shepherd. Izzie and George with me. Alex down to the pit." Bailey stated handing out the assignments.

"Dr. Bailey, I need an intern." A women behind them called out.

The interns turned to find themselves head to head with the person they had been gawking just a few seconds back. How she managed to sneak up behind them was beyond them.

"Ah. Interns. Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd who I'm sure all of you have read about as one of the foremost neonatal surgeons in the country. She's here to take over the quints case." Bailey divulged.

"Well I won't be here for long but while I am I'm going to need a lot of hands. So anyone free to help me?" Addison asked.

"Take Karev. He could do to learn some bedside manners. Might as well start with babies." Bailey stated.

"Ok then. Doctor Karev if you'll follow me?" Addison and Alex walked off in the direction of the patient's room.

"You forget to mention McJerky is married to one of the best surgeons in the world?" Christina muttered at Meredith after they had overcome the shock of having met the She-Shepherd and split up for their assignments.

Meredith shook her head and walked off all the while thinking of ways to avoid talking to Derek any more than necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beepbeepbeep_

Addison rolled over to turn her alarm clock of at exactly 5:45 am after a night of tossing and turning. She hadn't intended to meet Derek the night she had arrived and was still in a state of shock after meeting him and his intern. She had spent a year waiting for him and now that she had met him she didn't know what to do.

Running her hand through her hair she stood up and headed towards the shower knowing that she needed to hot shower before a long day of work ahead of her.

With the shower turned on to just the right temperature, Addison stepped in and put her head directly under the water all the while closing her eyes and thinking about the night he had left.

_Flashback 1 year ago_

_Addison had been waiting almost an hour at a table reserved for two at a fancy Italian restaurant near Central Park when someone had tapped her on the shoulder._

_Immediately she turned thinking that it was Derek arriving late but was disappointed to find that once again Mark had arrived in his place._

"_He's not coming is he?" She asked bluntly._

"_No. He's not. I'm really sorry Addison." Mark replied. "I know how important this day is for you."_

"_You would think that he'd remember how important this day was too. This is our 12__th__ anniversary. You would think he could cancel a surgery for one night. I haven't talked to him for a month. He only comes home to sleep then heads back to the hospital. This isn't the Derek I married!" Addison cried out._

_Mark sat down across from her and took her hand in both of his._

"_I know Addie. My best friend Derek has been gone a while too. But he'll turn around." Mark responded gently. "But on a different note. I must say Mrs. Shepherd you look extremely gorgeous tonight!" Mark said with his trademark grin._

_Addison gave a watery laugh._

"_Look at me. I'm getting all old and wrinkly now and having a mid-life crisis to boot." Addison joked expecting him to laugh._

_But Addison was surprised to see when he had not joked back. She looked up and noticed he had a serious expression on his face._

_Mark gently squeezed her hand and replied, "Addison you're as gorgeous as the day we first met in anatomy class in Columbia."_

_Addison was touched and felt her heart flutter a little at his comment. She cocked her head to one side and looked at the man who had been her best friend for almost 12 years now. The years had been good to him. He was still a manwhore of course but he had aged well. And he was always there for her when you needed him._

"_Who would have thought you would turn out to be the good guy?" Addison wondered aloud._

_It was that night that Derek had come home early for the first time in years and walked in on her with Mark. She had never thought she'd turn out to be the adulterer. She knew that she loved Derek but it had been Mark that was there to comfort her on her 12__th__ anniversary when she was tipsy and upset. One mistake had cost her an unimaginable amount of pain._

"_Derek!" Addison had cried out with a sheet covering her naked body all the while running down the stairs after him. "Derek wait!"_

"_I want you to leave! Get out of my house and take you fuckbuddy with you!" Derek yelled at her._

"_Derek please!" Addison pleaded. "I made a mistake. I drunk a lot of wine. I love you Derek"_

"_You slept with Mark! My best friend Mark!" Derek continued to yell._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you Derek. We can work this out. We have to work this out. We're AddisonandDerek." Addison wept._

"_I can't be around you. I can't be around this house. I have to leave." Derek said aggravated running a hand through his tussled mane of curly hair and walked out the front door._

"_Derek! Come back!" Addison pleaded but Derek never looked back._

_Addison had made Mark leave and continued to wait. She waited a whole year at the brownstone cooking dinner every night waiting but Derek had never come back. It was then that Richard had called._

_End of Flashback_

Addison opened her eyes, turned off the water and got ready for a day of work. Of course she made a quick detour at Starbucks to get her latte with extra shots to boost her energy and arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital at around 8.

She took a deep breath and headed straight for Richard's office and greeted his secretary Patricia.

"Morning Patricia" Addison said with a smile. "Is Richard in his office?"

"Morning Addison. He's inside go right ahead." Patricia responded with a smile. "You know he's really missed you."

"Yeah I've missed him too." Addison said knocking on his door.

"Come in." Richard said from inside.

Addison opened the door as Richard looked up to see his visitor.

"Addison!" Richard greeted standing up to give his adoptive daughter a huge. "It's good to see you. How do you like Seattle Grace?"

"I've been coping Richard you know that. I actually came in yesterday to check out the patient's file and look around. The hospital looks great although it's definitely different from New York." Addison responded.

"Of course you came prepared. Good to know my favorite student is still on top of her game." Richard chuckled.

"Like I could be any other way. You know I'm the best." Addison replied with a smirk.

"That you are." Richard responded as he stood up. "I'll introduce you to the patient."

The two walked out together arm in arm and made their way to the patient's room.

Richard knocked on the patient's door. "Come in" someone responded from inside. They saw Dorie sitting up with her husband on the chair next to the bed.

"Ah you're awake. Mrs. Russell I want you to meet Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd who is taking over your case." Richard explained.

"Hi. You're the doctor that everyone keeps talking about? You're going to save my babies?" Dorie asked hesitantly extending her hand.

"I'm Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd. Call me Addison. And yes. I'm going to save all your babies." Addison said shaking her hand. She let go to take a look at the patient's chart. "It looks like everything is going well. The babies are all pretty stable. I am worried about baby C though."

"Molly." Dorie interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked confused.

"Baby C. Her name is Molly." Dorie explained.

"Of course." Addison smiled. "Molly's having some trouble digesting her food so we're going to have to look at her intestines to make sure everything's all right." She explained.

"But she'll be ok?" Dorie asked frightened.

"She'll be fine. Everyone will be fine." Addison responded giving Dorie a gentle squeeze.

After exiting the room Addison and Richard walked towards the staircase.

"Richard. I'm going to need a lot of hands to help me with this case." Addison stated.

"Of course. Ask Doctor Bailey over there for a couple interns." Richard responded pointing her towards the short black women affectionately known as the Nazi.

"Ok. I'll go talk to her now." Addison said giving Richard a hug. "It's really good to see you Richard. We need to do some catching up."

"Of course Addie. We'll talk when you have some time. Good luck with the case." Richard replied.

With that Richard left leaving Addison to approach Bailey.

It wasn't until she was closer that she realized that the group of interns surrounding Bailey included Meredith, Derek's intern. Addison groaned internally. Like her day couldn't get any worse.

She caught the end of Bailey's remarks before calling out, "Doctor Bailey." Addison was a little unnerved at the open stares she was receiving especially the one coming from a cocky intern who was staring at her unabashedly. "I need an intern." She continued.

Addison was too distracted by the guy's lusty stare to catch the introductions Bailey had given them about her. She had to admit he was hot. Kind of reminded her of Mark. But still way too young. She snapped back into attention in time to hear Bailey say, "Take Karev. He could do to learn some bedside manners. Might as well start with babies."

The lusty intern smirked and stepped towards her. Addison shook her head not believing her lucky streak.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ok then. Doctor Karev if you'll follow me?" And walked off towards Dorie's room with him in hot pursuit.

It was only the beginning of the day and Addison was getting the feeling it was only going to get harder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there we have the first part of Addison's meeting including her meeting with Alex. You didn't think this would be all about Addek right? Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Satan at Work

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm aiming for at least 10 per chapter so I can update faster. I try to write every week but with the workload it's getting harder so keep me motivated! I'm really planning on this to be a long story so I hope you will stick with me. I promise there's action to come.**

**I'm currently looking for someone to beta my story so if anyone is interested please PM me and I will get back to you.**

**With that, hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on GA**

************************************************

**Chapter 4**

As he saw Addison walk away from him, Alex picked up his pace so that they ended up walking side by side towards their patient's room. With Addison being occupied by the patient's file, Alex took the chance to take a closer look at the She-Shepherd. From afar Alex could tell the She-Shepherd was hot but up close he could see that she was _smoking_ hot.

From her brilliant red hair to her cerulean colored eyes to her long long legs. Meredith, Christina and Izzie were by no means short but compared to Addison, especially Addison in heels, they appeared diminutive.

"Ah-hem" Alex looked up and felt his face flush after being caught blatantly staring at Addison.

"Is there a problem Dr. Karev?" Addison asked giving him the infamous Satan stare.

"Nope," Alex replied with a smirk.

"Good." Addison said as she turned to open the door to their patient Dorie's room.

Dorie looked up when she heard the door knob turn and smiled as she recognized Addison but looked curiously at the man standing behind her.

Addison saw the curious expression on Dorie's face and promptly introduced Dorie to her intern.

"Dorie. This is Dr. Karev. He's going to be my intern for today and he'll be helping me deliver your babies." Addison explained.

Alex continued to lean against the door with his arms crossed and acknowledged his introduction with a curt nod.

Dorie chuckled when she saw this and remarked, "not much of a talker is he?"

"Oh I don't know about that since I only just met him." Addison replied and smirked. "But he seems to have no problem with his sight or concentration."

Addison then turned towards Alex. "Could you bring me an ultrasound machine? I want to get a sonogram." Alex nodded and headed off to find it.

"So Dorie. How are you feeling? Any abdominal pain?" Addison asked concernedly.

Dorie put her hands protectively on her stomach and felt one of her babies kick her hand. "No. Not yet at least. It's just really uncomfortable when the babies decide to take turns kicking against my stomach as hard as they can."

Addison smiled and looked towards the door as Alex came in with the ultrasound machine. After turning it on, Addison took the stick. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you but this might be a little cold." Addison said before placing gel on Dorie's stomach and moving the stick to see all the quints.

Soon a clear image of all 5 babies came on the screen as well as the sound of their steady heartbeats which sounded like a percussionist group playing.

"Dr. Karev come here and look at this please." Addison requested.

Alex walked further into the room and stood next to Addison to observe the ultrasound image.

Addison looked up from the screen to look at Alex who had been staring intently at the screen. Their eyes locked for a second and then the moment was over and Addison reverted back to her professional mannerism.

"What is gastroesophageal reflux?" Addison asked.

"GER occurs when the LES opens spontaneously causing acid reflux or vomiting as well as poor growth in babies." Alex responded promptly.

Addison nodded. "Very good." She turned to towards Dorie. "Molly appears to have a minor case of GER."

Dorie looked at her with worry. "Is that serious?"

Addison shook her head. "No. It requires a simple procedure that we'll go ahead and do when you have your C-section. Ok? All the other babies appear to be fine. We'll come check up on you first thing in the morning."

With that, both Addison and Alex left the room and headed toward their next patient.

******************************

Three hours later, Alex slumped into a chair next to Izzie and unwrapped his sandwich oblivious of the stares of his fellow interns.

The other interns exchanged pointed glances.

"So Evil Spawn. How was it working with Satan?" Christina asked bluntly.

"It was fine. All pink and squishy. I mean I like doing vaginas but not like this. I'd do the She-Shepherd though." Alex responded with a smirk.

At this, all the other interns looked at him in disgust.

"That's just gross." Izzie remarked and then turned towards Meredith. "So how did your meeting with McDreamy go? Did you talk to him?"

Meredith shook her head. "I ran off as soon as I finished presenting before he could stop and try to talk to me. I don't want to talk to him."

"Speaking of McDreamy…" George said nodding towards the cafeteria entrance.

The interns turned to see Addison entered the cafeteria and walked to stand behind Derek in line for coffee.

**************************

Derek was waiting for his coffee when he heard the familiar clicking of heels and knew without looking who was standing behind him. He hoped that if he stayed quiet and unresponsive, Addison wouldn't attempt conversation but of course she would.

"Ah-hem." Addison coughed.

Derek sighed and turned towards her. "What do you want?"

"Are you really going to ignore me the entire time I'm here?" Addison asked

"Are you still an adulterous bitch? Go back to New York. You've already wrecked my life once and now you're ruining the one good thing I had." Derek snapped.

Addison blinked rapidly and attempted to hide the hurt and pain she felt.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your face in a week. Then you can get back to your precious twelve-year-old." Addison responded harshly as she shook her head and walked out of the cafeteria.

Derek couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at his harsh remarks. For all the anger and bitter resentment he felt towards her, she had still been his wife for 12 years and he had once thought of her as the love of his life.

He was still getting over the shock of seeing Addison walking around in _his_ hospital. After he had found her in bed with Mark, he had run in the hopes of never seeing her again. When he had arrived in Seattle, he had felt numb but after meeting Meredith he had started to feel again.

After receiving his cup of coffee, Derek walked out of the cafeteria determined to woo Meredith back and drive Addison out of SGH.

*****************************

Addison had known from the beginning that she would be met by a hostile Derek but it still hurt to hear him refer to their marriage as a mistake and call her Satan.

All throughout the day, Addison had watched Derek stare at Meredith with such intensity that Addison had had to turn the other way. It made her realize _he had never felt this way about her_. Ever.

Even in their early days of marriage, Derek had always placed his career first and Addison had accepted her secondary role but as she saw Derek running after Meredith during his precious hospital time, she realized just how strong his feelings were for her.

Addison knew she was still in love with her husband but watching her husband lust after an intern was breaking her already shattered heart. She loved Derek too much to fight for him. She knew Derek. He was her knight in shining armor and if she fought, she knew Derek would probably give her marriage a second chance.

Addison sighed as she leaned against an incubator in the NICU. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that someone else was there until that person cleared his throat.

At the sound, Addison jumped in surprise and looked towards the person. "What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Just. It's nice to know that Dr. Shepherd has such exemplary taste in women." Alex responded with a predatory gleam.

"Why if it isn't the resident Casanova." Addison replied dryly.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in one of the on-call rooms? A storage room would do too." Alex said with a wicked smile.

Addison had to smile at his manwhore ways. He really was a mini-Mark.

"Dr. Karev. While I may be here on a temporary basis, I'm still a world-class surgeon and I'm also your boss. I'm still in love with my husband and I don't do one-night stands. Have a good day." Addison said as she started to walk out the door.

"Just face the facts. Your husband is in love with another woman. You've already lost him and he's not worth it." Alex called out after her.

She knew that and that's why her lawyer was currently drawing up her divorce papers. But Alex was wrong. She hadn't lost Derek. She had never had him in the first place…


End file.
